The disclosure relates to a power supply device for a light emitting device.
A light emitting diode device (LED) is a light emitting semiconductor serving as a semiconductor PN junction device to convert electrical energy into light energy. The LED is a device to emit light through the recombination between electrons and holes at the PN junction region or the active layer by applying current to a compound semiconductor terminal.
The lighting apparatus employing the LED as a lighting source is controlled through both of wired control and wireless control.
In this case, when the wireless control is performed, as well as the wired control performed by receiving basic power through a cable, a wireless module is required to make wireless communication.
Since the wireless module receives a wireless control signal applied from the external device to generate the lighting control signal, the wireless module must be always maintained at an on-state.
Therefore, the power is always required to maintain the on-state of the wireless module, and the power may be obtained from power applied through the wired control.
However, if the wired control module is always maintained at the on-state for the wireless control, the great quantity of standby power is consumed.
To this end, a scheme employing a backup-battery has been suggested. Since the backup-battery has the endurance weaker than that of a light emitting diode, problems may be caused in the replacement of the backup-battery.